Pesadilla
by Kunimitsu Kikumaru Seigaku
Summary: Cuan real puede ser un sueño?... Y si realmente no fuera un sueño?... Tal vez nunca se sabra...   No soy buena para los resumenes, pasen y lean... *haciendo una reverencia*


bien he aqui un pequeño proyecto... de hecho ews una historia que escribi hace mucho... la encontre de nuevo hace poco asi ke para mi primer fic en esta pagina decidi ponerla... claro que modifique un par de cosas ...

espero sean buens al menos hasta que me acostumbre XDXD

bien aki va mi pekeña historia que espero no exceda los 4 capitulos XD

Genero: terror (!), suspenso.

Serie: Beyblade

Personajes: Takao Kinomiya, Max Mitsuhura, Rei Kon y Kai hiwatari

Disclaimer: es obvio... los persoanjes no me pertenecen a mi sino al gran Takao Aoki y... etc, etc...

-Pesadilla-

Capitulo 1: "Noche"

En un momento estaban en la casa de Takao y al otro se encontraban en aquél extraño lugar. Oscuro, tétrico, enorme, sin salida aparente.

Un chico de cabellos bicolor caminaba delante del pequeño grupo por petición de todos, según decían era el que mejor sentido común y orientación tenía... Además del neko.

- Yo aún creo que tu abuelo nos puso algo en la comida Takao... - expresó un chico rubio de ojos celestes.

- Sabes max? yo también opino lo mismo... - Como llegamos aquí y qué es este lugar? - expreso el peliazul

- No lo sabremos hasta que no lo investiguemos chicos - Rei trató de apaciguar la atmósfera.

- Y sus quejas no ayudaran de nada - intervino Kai cansado de escuchar a sus amigos - "como si realmente quisiera soportarlos mas tiempo todavia" - penso

El rubio divisó muy tenuemente una escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores y no les quedó otra mas que subir. Algo era seguro, ese lugar tenía algo escondido y la sensacion de que algo iba a paras era latente.

Fueron subiendo sin encontrar nada en los primeros 6 pisos mas que puertas cerradas con llave, bloqueada por enoprmes tablones de madera o simplemente destrozadas de tal forma que no se podian mover de ninguna manera.

Mas al llegar al ultimo piso, se encontraron que las puertasestaban hechas todas de metal, muy bien mantenidas como si hubiera alguien viviendo allí.

- Tengan cuidado y esten atentos. Eso no se trae nada bueno - ordeno Kai obteniendo un asentimiento general de los chicos restantes.

- Podriamos... - comenzó Takao pero Rei lo detuvo, como si leyera sus pensamientos

- No creo que sea conveniente, tenemos que ser precavidos... ustedes que dicen? - preguntó al rubio y al bicolor

- mmm... no se... Rei tiene razón pero... - Max miro a Kai

- ... - Los tres chicos lo miraban expectantes a espera de la respuesta del capitan - Rei tiene razón... - soltó, ocacionando la desilución de Takao quien agachó su cabeza derrotado - pero... - todos volvieron a verle - también debemos echar un cistazo por hay algo o alguien que nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí

Todos suspiraron ante loa afirmación del chico mas antes de que alguno pudiera dar tan solo un paso les recalcó un "con cuidado" para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la primera puerta.

La abrieron muy lentamente, desepcionandose en el acto puesto a que era una habitacion común y corriente. Así siguieron investigando en cada una de las puertas restantes.

Un salon de baile tradicional, un cuarto de arte donde había todo tipo de materialel para dicha actividad, una sala de entrenamiento y contigua a esta uan sala repleta de armas.

- Por lo menos sabemos que tenemos con que defendernos... - exclamó Rei algo aliviado

Mas el alivio no fue mujy duradero ya que tanto Takao como Max estaban frente a la última puerta con semblante serio.

- Kai... Rei... - llamó el peliazul, los mencionados se acercaron a ellos y lenta, muy lentamente abrieron la puerta

En un principio esa habitacion no les llamó la atención. Era una sala de musica con un enorme ventanal y junto a este un piano negro con detalles en rojo. Mas la habitación casi en penumbras no les permitió divisar al misterioso joven que se hallaba en el piano, el cual al ver que los chicos se retiraban, comenzó a tocar una dulce melodia que los hizo sobresaltarse.

Buscaron al joven que tocaba aquel piano pero no lograban verlo con claridad, solo distinguieron unos ojos rojos entre aquella penumbra.

La dulce melodía se esparcia por toda la habitación como un suave manto de seda, envolviendo a cada una de las personas que lo escuchaban.

- Es... hechizante - susurró Max, oyendo con detenimiento el sonido proveniente del piano.

- cuidado... - susurró Kai, mas fue inutil, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y sintió como unos brazos tomaban su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a relajarse.

- Kai... - Rei trato de hablar, no obstante sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, como si fuera una marioneta a la que le estuvieran cortando los hilos. Mas solo sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo evitando su caida.

-fin capitulo 1-

bien! hasta aqui el primer capi... perdon si fue corto n.n el proximo tratare de hacerlo pas largo...

jeje puede que lo ponga dentro de unas semanas como dentro de un mes... no tengo definidos mis tiempos XD

dejes sus reviews pliis... XDXD ja ne!

Ming Ming


End file.
